


how do you feel about it?

by pseudo_anon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, idk the proper rating so I leave them at Not Rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudo_anon/pseuds/pseudo_anon
Summary: hyuck flashback about nana asked to kiss?? him that one time
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin





	how do you feel about it?

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone ever read this I'm sorry in advance if it is not what it is. tbh I'm trying to get this memory?? out of my head. might be error here and there. unreliable narration.

* * *

* * *

"how do you feel about it?" jaemin asked.

"nothing?" donghyuck answered not sound so sure. but yeah they move on.

donghyuck had been thinking what would happened if he gave a different answer. would something happened? wait, did he trying me out? did he like me wait did he even like boys? donghyuck do wish he had some sort of abilities to turn back time and go to that moment and change his response. actually maybe nothing will happen or worst thing could happen. maybe this is the best.

*******

it have been at least 5 years since they, the 13th batch of degree in marine biology in T University graduated. everybody's got their life either work, career or having a little family of themselves. but somehow donghyuck or later on will be written as hyuck felt like he is failure. life have not too hard for him but it's not good either. despite being among the top during his degree somehow that's the only biggest achievement he had. his achievements graph keeps going down. and yeah he's pretty much lonely too as he's still single.

being not having achieve anything after grad, he kinda feel like everything its not working out for him and he keep overthinking. so he distract himself with entertainment mostly by reading fanfics either about anime or some kpop artists mostly the later. so reading fanfics kinda make him add some unnecessary knowledge like type of kisses. he not into some 18++ content but sometimes he accidentally read them. so more or less he gain new social experience eventho it's only through text.

*******

there's a subject in their final sem that require them to fulfill internship. they need to apply for internship at various locations that uni seems fit and that actually help for their future career. so the hunting internship begun. long story short, hyuck got to do his internship at this particular marine research centre along with a few of his classmates. one of the classmates is actually the na jaemin, the attractive, handsome, kind and fun human being. the na jaemin who better known as nana is a bright student. in addition to that he is athletic and have amazing soft skills where he good in presentations.

*******

being in the same internship place, hyuck, nana and their classmates rent at nearby apartment. the place is so near that they can just walking about 10 mins to reach. the apartment actually and only got bedroom with a queen sized bed, a bathroom, small kitchen equipped with a small refrigerator and a stove, a living room equipped with a small tv and a small storage room. they shared the rental amongst five of them so that they can saved more on the expenses. 

on one of those night, where only hyuck and nana left in that bedroom -maybe others watching some movie at the living room, nana asked if he can kiss hyuck and hyuck just like sure nothing harm or weird. nana kiss hyuck's forehead. not too long but not too short. its definitely not a peck. eventho hyuck was not really thinking about the forehead kiss at that time but there's about 5 secs into kiss because it get quiet. nana asked hyuck what he feels about the kiss and hyuck just said nothing. its really nothing at that time. they move on and never speak about it.

*******

more than 5 years since that kiss but hyuck keep thinking about them thanks to his overthinking skills. nana and hyuck not really a really close friend but their course were small and they're pretty much close with each other. for a beautiful and interesting human as nana, hyuck keep thinking why he not settle down yet? yeah sure nana had bright career ahead after he finished his master but he is too attractive to stay single. thinking that there's possibility of nana liking hyuck makes hyuck kinda regret with himself for tend to hesitating in doing things. self sabotaging.

flashback of those 2nd year were that's the most stressful period in his degree's life as he struggling with the hardcore subjects he also having some friendship issue. actually his 1st real friendship issue where he kinda not in good relationship with mark. hyuck and mark kinda attached to hip when they met and so on but something happened and they no longer close as they used to. this actually make hyuck sad because he feel guilty that he lost his best friend. one day nana ask hyuck "you kinda less smiling lately, you okay?" and of course okay is easy answer.

* * *

* * *


End file.
